


Maybe We're Meant To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aromantic Characters, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, Stupid oblivious boys with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bobby finally gets to talk to Willie, one on one, and finds out maybe he's not the only one who's not looking for a traditional relationship.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Willie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Maybe We're Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Well guess who's projecting their feelings on their characters again! *jazz hands*
> 
> Honestly I have no idea what this is or how it happened. One minute I was thinking "hmmn touching foreheads would be a cool alternative to kissing" then Bobby and Willie seemed like the perfect couple to try it with and suddenly 3,600 words of fic appeared.
> 
> There are probably some major writing issues with this and it hasn't been beta read or edited properly, so please be kind. Rated teen for a few naughty words and vague references to nudity and sex, and based on my own experiences and thoughts, so may not be accurate representation for asexual and/or aromantic people.

Bobby watches his boys more than he watches the movie, having already seen it once with all of them and twice more with Reggie, and wonders what it would be like to curl up with someone on the couch for a movie. The way Luke and Reggie trade lazy kisses doesn’t appeal, and the hand Alex has slipped under Luke’s shirt makes Bobby’s skin crawl, even as he sees it happen. But the three of them have each other, and so much love and affection they can’t contain it, and Bobby wishes he could have something like that. Not for kissing, of course. But for cuddles and private moments and other ways of showing love, that aren't sappy and romantic and embarrassing.

A soft laugh from the other side of the room draws Bobby’s attention to Willie, who’s ignoring all of them in favour of staring intently at the screen. Willie’s super cool and knows loads of people, but they hang out with the band sometimes, to help Alex with his college studies and to show Reggie cool skateboarding tricks and to watch a match with Luke, if no one else will. So far they haven’t done anything with Bobby, but that’s okay. Bobby knows he’s not the easiest person to be around, and maybe they just don’t have much in common. Because they do hang out, during movie nights and other group activities, and Willie has started conversations with Bobby. They just don’t have a special thing, a Bobby-and-Willie thing, that’s all.

For a few minutes Bobby gets back into the story, as Thor appears with the new axe and the heroes start beating the enemies, and he grins when Willie cheers. That happiness won’t last long, Bobby knows from experience, but it’s good to see how enthusiastic Willie is about the story. There’s so many more to watch, if Willie likes these movies, and they could watch them together. If Willie wanted to, of course.

Gentle fingers stroke Bobby’s arm, and he looks over to the couch to find Reggie smiling at him. “You okay?” Bobby asks softly, offering Reggie his hand to hold.

“Glad you’re here, Bobmeister.”

Bobby can’t say he’s glad to be there himself, especially when Reggie groans and his eyes flutter shut and Luke chuckles under his breath. But it’s a Friday night, and he’s not alone in his room for once, so Bobby won’t complain about it. They’re his bandmates and his friends, and he does enjoy being around them. He just finds the dating stuff a bit weird, that’s all.

Willie gasps loudly, as on screen Thanos forcibly removes the Mind Stone from Vision’s head and adds it to the gauntlet, and Reggie squeezes Bobby’s hand. “Looks like we’ve got another Marvel fan to watch with,” He says, and Bobby nods. “Or maybe you two could watch the old ones, get them up to date on all the stories?”

With a soft frown Bobby looks at Willie again. By now many of the characters are turning to dust, and Willie complains about all of them, gasping or whining or outright refusing to accept that they’ve gone. Watching the Marvel movies with anyone is a great idea, and perfect if they actually care about all the characters and their stories, which Willie clearly does. Bobby even thought the same himself, so he doesn’t object to hanging out with Willie, or watching movies with him.

However Reggie’s suggestion isn’t the same as Bobby’s thoughts of hanging out with Willie. Because Reggie’s not just suggesting two guys chilling out with a movie or two. (Or eighteen, if Bobby’s counting them right).

Reggie thinks Bobby should date Willie, or at least consider it.

When Alex and Reggie and Luke first got together they were okay, and understood that Bobby didn’t want to join them for kisses and sharing a bed and all the other relationship things they do together. (A few times they reminded him he could join in, if he wanted to, and every time Bobby says clearly that no he didn’t want to, thank you very much.) But after a few weeks they somehow decided that if Bobby wouldn’t date them he needed to date someone else, and started introducing or suggesting alternatives. So far there’s been Kayla from the coffee shop and a guy at the bar last week and Julie, a friend of Luke’s from music classes, and Nick, who Alex knows because their little sisters hang out sometimes. And maybe he’s just weird, but Bobby doesn’t want to add Willie to that list.

Willie’s awesome, from what Bobby’s seen, and he’d love to hang out with them without thinking about whether Willie wants to date him the whole time.

The movie ends and the credits roll, and Luke’s straight on his feet, sliding out of Alex and Reggie’s hands. “Guess we’d better clean this mess up, right guys?” He says, not looking at any of them as he grabs the empty glasses from the table.

Bobby chuckles and lets go of Reggie’s hand. “Sure. You’re the one who made the most mess, after all.”

Luke gasps loudly and stares at Bobby. “I did not-”

“You did, Luke. But don’t worry, Reggie and I will help,” Alex says, encouraging Reggie to stand so he can get up too. “Here, I’ll grab the bowls and, uh - there’s some empty packets, Reg? Could you get those?”

The three of them disappear into the kitchen, out of sight for Willie, but Bobby can see exactly what they’re up to.

Bobby looks away on purpose, smiling at their guest as he sips on his drink. “So we can stop the movie, when you’re ready,” He says, grabbing the remote from the couch. “There’s like, another minute of footage, but that won’t mean anything if you don’t know all about the characters and the bigger picture from the comics.”

With a soft frown Willie nods to the kitchen. “Won’t they want to see it?”

“No - Reggie’s seen it several times, and Alex and Luke don’t care that much.” Bobby pauses the credits, so he can talk to Willie more easily, but that means he can hear other things better too. “And they, uh. They won’t be coming out of there for a while now. They’re too busy kissing and - and all that stuff.”

“Oh. So d’you want to-?” Willie nods to the kitchen, and Bobby frowns. “Join them?”

“Hell no!” Bobby huffs out a heavy breath and shakes his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. But all that - it’s the last thing I want. With anyone at all, ever.”

Willie grins and pats the bit of couch near them. “Come sit over here then, so we can talk more.”

“You, uh.” Bobby goes over and closes the door, ignoring the pouts and glares he gets as he does it, then takes a seat at Willie’s end of the couch. “It doesn’t bother you, that I’m - that I don’t want relationships like that?”

“No, that doesn’t bother me at all,” Willie tells him. They brush a bit of hair back and tuck it behind their ear, flashing a silver hoop earring and bright yellow nails as they go, and Bobby stares at those hands. Touching is lovely, as long as it stays innocent, and Bobby wonders what it would feel like to have those hands on him, to hold and comfort and care for him. “I’m actually the same,” They quietly admit to Bobby. “I’m asexual and aromantic too.”

Bobby grins awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “I didn’t know there’s actual words for it,” He explains with a shrug. “I was just gonna say that I’m-” Bobby forces himself not to say the _weird/crazy/stupid/damaged/unloveable/broken/worthless_ that’s running through his head “-different.”

“No way.” Willie smiles warmly, their soft gaze fixed on Bobby in a way he likes. “So you know about sexuality, right? And you can say homosexual instead of gay, or bisexual or pansexual or whatever?” Bobby nods, because he’s heard Luke say he’s pansexual, and Reggie came out as bisexual when the three of them started dating. “Well, it’s like that, but asexual means you don’t feel attracted to anyone in the kind of sexual, physical ways, and aromantic is not being attracted to anyone in the romantic ways.”

Oh, that makes sense.

Bobby nods to himself, considering what this means for him. The words feel better than any of the other labels Bobby’s thought about using, as they describe him pretty well. However something doesn’t feel completely right about them, and it takes him a minute to figure it out. “So I guess being asexual and aromantic means you don’t want a relationship, right?”

Willie grins, their whole face scrunched up, and taps Bobby on the arm with the back of their hand. “That’s the best thing - we can have relationships! And yeah, some people don’t want them, and that’s cool too,” He adds, forcing his face to be serious as he says it. “But they’re called queerplatonic relationships, and it basically means we get to define them! So instead of following the normal kiss on the second date, go home together on the third a QPR - which is the short version because, let’s be real, queerplatonic relationship is way too much to say every time - can be whatever you want it to be!” They talk loud and fast and passionate about it, drawing Bobby in and making him feel excited too. “It could mean kissing later in the relationship, or not at all, or going home together the first night and just falling asleep beside each other, or texting far more than meeting in person, or the other way around. It’s just - it’s whatever works for those people.”

Bobby grabs Willie’s hand and tangles their fingers together, desperate for some contact in the moment. “I’m gonna need a minute,” He says quietly, and Willie hums to confirm they heard, but doesn’t interrupt. “This is - for me, this is huge. I never even-” Bobby rubs his face, not sure how to put this into words. “I had no idea that these things were possible, that other people may not want to date in the usual way or do the - the normal things, but fuck should I say that?”

“You can say whatever feels right in this moment,” Willie says, their voice kind but firm. “And yes, maybe it won’t be the most inclusive and positive words, but you need to express yourself. This is huge - it was huge for me too, and sometimes still gets me emotional, so I know what it’s like to need to talk it through.”

“Thank you.” Bobby smiles at Willie, and squeezes their hand. “Because honestly, I’ve been so lonely and hated myself and I just - this all feels so weird and unbelievable and amazing. Like, I’m not the only one!” He laughs, delighted and in shock by the thought, and Willie laughs, nodding too to confirm it. “And, and - I always wanted someone, and I didn’t know what that was. I wanted someone, but not to kiss or fuck or walk on the beach with, but someone like a best friend.” Bobby frowns, because he knows that’s not right. “Someone I lived with, and slept beside, and we’d cook dinner and watch TV in the evenings, but more like a best friend in the way we hugged and chatted and held each other.”

Willie smiles warmly, returning Bobby’s squeeze. “That sounds pretty much perfect to me, Bobby.”

“Oh, cool.” Bobby smiles, weaker this time, and glances over at the TV as his cheeks flush. “I mean you’re still you, and far cooler than I’ll ever be, and you probably have someone already, and I just. Just because we want the same thing, it doesn’t mean we’d work as - as a relationship, so. But it’s good to know,” He says, finally turning back to Willie to give them a firm nod. “Good to feel that bit more normal, and know I’m not alone.”

“I uh. I’m not sure that I, um.” Willie chuckles nervously and bites their lip. “You think I’m cool?”

Bobby stares openly at Willie, because in the midst of everything strange and new and unfamiliar they’ve talked about tonight, this is the one thing he knows for sure. “Yes, you are so cool. I’ve seen you zooming around on that board, adding in tricks like it’s nothing to fly through the air or jump over an obstacle, and you know so many people and make friends super easy, and talk to anyone you meet without getting nervous or shy. And I’ve seen your crop tops ride up and show off that six pack, which is beautiful. And your face! Come on, you have a really pretty face - you can’t deny that.”

“Uh, well - yeah, I guess.” Willie somehow frowns and smiles at the same time, and still looks very attractive as they do it. “But I wear cast off clothes from various relatives that come from like, six different decades, and you always look amazing in all black and the bright accessories, and you have this awesome energy and love for the people you care about. And you can play guitar! Dude that is - that’s the best thing ever, to be able to make music and rock out on stage in a band!”

“Hang on, lemme get this right. You,” Bobby says, gesturing to the whole of Willie with his free hand, “are attracted to me?” Bobby points to his own face, which feels frozen in place from the shock of Willie’s small nod. “That is not - how?! How did you look at this and think “yeah, maybe he’s the one I want”??”

Willie curls their shoulder up and his expression turns apologetic. “I dunno! But that’s - it’s why I never hang out with just you. I get so nervous and excited around you - it’s like the biggest squish I’ve ever had-”

“Uh - squish?”

For a moment Willie’s face flits through various emotions as they think that over. “Oh, it’s like a platonic crush - so super intensely wanting to be your friend, and hang out with you all the time, that kind of thing.”

“Oh.” Bobby stares at him, delighted but also very confused. “Really? With me?”

“Yeah - yeah!” For the first time Willie looks calm and sincere, and that’s what convinces Bobby they’re telling the truth. “You’re amazing, Bobby.”

There’s nothing Bobby can say to that so he just nods, squeezing Willie’s hand.

Silence hangs around them, heavy in a good way, as the two of them share nervous smiles and fond looks and try to figure out what happens next. Bobby’s never done this before, so he doesn’t know what could happen now, whether they should just sit like this or maybe they need to swap numbers or decide on a time to meet up, just the two of them - unless there’s other things that need to be said first, of course.

“So, there’s a thing I want to try,” Willie says quietly, looking down at their joined hands.

“Yeah, of course.” Bobby rubs his thumb down the side of Willie’s hand, and they smile. “Unless it involves getting naked.”

“Oh God no!” Willie laughs, and looks up at Bobby through long eyelashes. “It’s like an alternative to kissing, because that’s really not my thing, but I kinda like the thought of that intimacy?”

With a gentle grin Bobby agrees, and Willie shuffles to the edge of their seat, so Bobby does the same. “I swear I won’t kiss you,” Willie says, as they bring their hand up towards Bobby’s face. “This is just the easiest way to do it, especially the first time.”

“I trust you,” Bobby whispers, and he’s surprised to find that actually yeah, he does trust Willie with this.

Willie’s hand curls around Bobby’s face, cradling his cheek like he might if they did kiss. “Is this okay?”

Bobby’s mouth feels dry and his whole body shudders, not sure how to feel about sharing this kind of intimate touch with someone for the first time. “Yeah.” His voice sounds so weak and broken Bobby’s not sure Willie can even hear him, but Willie nods. “So, uh - what are we gonna do here?”

“Close your eyes.”

The tension continues to build, but Bobby does as he’s told and slides his eyes shut. “Seriously, Willie.” He says, trembling so much Willie must be able to feel it. “Can you just-”

Willie rests their forehead against Bobby’s, and Bobby gasps. That feels good.

They stay there together, Willie nuzzling against Bobby as Bobby moves his hands to Willie’s shoulders and holds them still. “This is perfect,” Bobby murmurs, wishing he didn’t have to break the silence to share that. “This feels good - this feels right.” He licks his lips and presses into it, drawing a happy noise from Willie. “Especially with you.”

Willie doesn’t answer, just puts their free hand on Bobby’s chest, over his heart. “Tell me if this is too romantic, but I feel like the two of us, there’s already a connection. It’s like maybe we’re meant to be.”

Bobby lets out a quiet laugh and slides a hand up, to play with the soft hairs at the nape of Willie’s neck. “No, that’s not too romantic,” He says, feeling more comfortable and confident the longer they share the touch. “That sounds perfect to me.”

“That sounds like Reggie won the bet, damnit.”

They spring apart, all hands returned to their owners, and Bobby shoots a glare towards the kitchen. The door’s open again, with Reggie leaning on the frame and Luke cuddling him and Alex further back, grinning over Luke’s shoulder. “To be honest I don’t mind Reg winning," Alex says, a hand pressed to his chest. "They’re kind of cute together.”

Reggie smirks at Bobby, and gives Luke a pat on the arm. “Well I’m gonna take these guys and go collect my winnings, so maybe you two could wrap this up and turn the lights off when you’re done?”

Bobby agrees, painfully aware of how Willie can’t look at any of them, their hand trembling as they rub their arm. “I’ll see you dorks tomorrow then,” He tells them with an awkward wave. “And don’t make too much noise - I don’t wanna hear what you’re up to!”

The three of them stumble off, Reggie and Luke grinning and waggling their eyebrows as Alex rolls his eyes, and the door clicks shut behind them.

“You okay?” Bobby says softly, his attention back on Willie.

A weak grin and small nod tell Bobby they aren’t okay, but rather than argue Bobby offers Willie his phone. “So maybe I can get your number, and next time we can meet up at your place? Or somewhere else, at least,” He adds, amending the previous statement. “We don’t need the peanut gallery watching us every time we hang out.”

“No, we don’t.” Willie stares at the phone intensely, teeth digging into their lip as they type in their details. “Hey, I didn’t mean to get so-” Their face twitches, some kind of shame or anxiety etched into their features for a moment. “To say those things, when we were touching. Because we barely know each other, and there’s no way I could really know if this is like, a thing that’s gonna work, or what’s best for one or both of us, and-”

“Dude, don’t worry about that - no seriously,” Bobby adds, stopping Willie when they try to interrupt. “I’ve heard the idiots say far worse to each other between their sloppy kisses and groping and staring into each other’s eyes.”

“Oh yeah?” The smallest of smiles appears on Willie’s face as they give back Bobby’s phone. “What do they say?”

Bobby chuckles and goes to send Willie a message, so they’ve got his number too, but finds Willie’s already done that. “Well, Reggie’s told both of them that their arms feel like home, and that leaving them isn’t ever an option. Alex has said several times that loving them is an absolute honour, and once said that around them, his heart is at risk of exploding.” Willie laughs at that, so Bobby waits until they’ve calmed down, because this is worth hearing.

“Luke Patterson once said that he loves Reggie and Alex more than he loves his guitar.”

Willie gasps loudly, the only appropriate response to that statement, and Bobby nods to confirm it. “Yeah, he actually said that, after the three of them spent nearly an hour making out in the dressing room before one of our shows.”

A sharp buzz from Willie’s phone gets their attention, and they curse under their breath. “I am so sorry man, but I gotta go - like, right now.” They get to their feet, grabbing their jacket from the back of the chair and slipping it on. “I’ve got the opening shift at work tomorrow, so I need to head home and get some sleep. But I’ll text you, yeah? And we can work out when we’re both free.”

“Yeah sure.” Bobby heads over and stops Willie before they can open the door. “One thing first, though.”

Willie freezes, gazing up at Bobby as he gets close and puts a hand on their neck. “What’s that?”

Bobby rests his forehead on Willie’s, just for a moment, and grins when Willie lets out a happy sigh. “Really do love doing that,” Bobby whispers, close enough to feel Willie’s warm breath on his cheek as they chuckle. “It’s like, the right kind of closeness.”

“Good. Because I kinda want to do it a lot with you,” Willie admits. They gently pull away so they can grab their board and helmet, and give Bobby a reluctant smile. “But right now I gotta go, so I’ll see you soon, dude.”

With a sharp yank Bobby gets the door open, and holds it as Willie goes through. “Sounds good, man,” He says, smiling shyly. “I can’t wait.”

Bobby watches as Willie wanders down the corridor, and stops by the stairs to turn back and give him a wave. Yeah, Bobby realises, warmth blooming in his chest. He really can’t wait to see Willie again.


End file.
